As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system may comprise a storage network that includes a storage array. Drive mirroring, including RAID Level 1 drive mirroring, is used to achieve data redundancy for improved data protection and availability. The mirroring function is often performed in a dedicated storage controller within the host. By placing the mirroring function within the responsibility of a dedicated storage controller, the processor of the host does not have to perform the mirroring function, thereby saving CPU cycles in the host processor. Storage controllers, however, are often costly as compared with standard disk controllers. In addition, performing a mirroring function consumes double the interconnect bandwidth of a write in a non-mirrored storage environment.